


Deadly Game

by MeiHua04



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHua04/pseuds/MeiHua04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mind was hazy, she couldn’t think straight. Her body felt heavy as if her bones were made of metal. Heart hammering against her chest. Her breathing was shallow and harsh. Her fingers was shaking. Everything hurts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I almost lost you” and “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you” in Tumblr by picchar.

_…..Yo… wa...e....... I ca -…..witho..._

_Jill…_

_Ple...e…_

Her earpiece was buzzing with so much static sounds that she couldn’t make out what her partner was saying on the other end. She can hear guns going out from the gun barrels and landing on the hard ground. The stench of gunpowder filled her nostrils. People screaming all around her, their feet stomping on the ground.

 

_Wak- up…_

 

Her mind was hazy, she couldn’t think straight. Her body felt heavy as if her bones were made of metal. Heart hammering against her chest. Her breathing was shallow and harsh. Her fingers was shaking. Everything hurts.

_Jill!_

 

She felt strong hands pulling her up and long one arm around broad shoulders. Groaning, she found the energy to grip the weapon in her hands. It felt good in her hands, not too heavy and not too light.

 

_You need to wake up because I can’t do this with you!_

 

Jill finally opened her eyes, still feeling weak. Her body leaned on her partner, putting all of her weight on him as he supported her…

 

‘Dammit… I need to do something…’ she thought.

 

_Come on, Jill!_

 

She stood right up, pulling her arm from his shoulders and once more gripped the weapon. More bullets raining all over and people running away to escape to safety.

 

_Jill!_

 

“I got it!” She shouted to her partner.

 

With all her energy, she pulled the trigger and a bullet went flying towards the zombie’s head landing a headshot. The zombie froze and slumped dead to the cold hard floor.

 

 _“I almost lost you there.”_ Her partner said over the earpiece.

 

Her hand came up and tapped her earpiece. “Why are we playing this game again?”

 

She heard Chris chuckled on the other end as bullets continued to rain on their characters they controlled. Running through a zombie infested city, a game they bought together when it was released. Eyes focused to the screen, control in her hand.

 

 _“Because you’re my partner.”_ An endearment that’s only between them.

 

“Remind me next time not to play co-op with you again, Chris.” Jill sighed.


End file.
